WiFi is a wireless connection technology which enables personal computers and handheld electronic devices (such as mobile phones and tablet computers) to communicate with each other and internet base stations in a wireless manner. Almost all present smart phones, tablet computers and notebooks have WiFi connection capabilities. WiFi has become the most popular protocol for wireless connection. In some big cities of developed countries, the WiFi coverage thereof can reach near 100 percent.
How to help a user to more conveniently use a WiFi-enabled device in a Wi-Fi environment becomes an issue.